Type 2 insulin resistance diabetes is a typical metabolic disease which accounts for about 90% of the total diabetes cases. The main substance which controls blood glucose present in the body is insulin, and the insulin gets secreted through complex signaling pathways when insulin receptors receive a stimulus. In type 2 diabetes, insulin resistance may occur, in which organs such as muscle, liver, pancreas, etc. do not respond properly to insulin. Normally, when the concentration of blood glucose increases, the insulin secretion also increases to help the concentration of blood glucose return to a normal level, but insulin is not properly secreted in patients with type 2 diabetes, and thus, a high blood glucose level is maintained which may directly lead to diabetes.
The therapeutic agents currently used to treat type 2 diabetes include insulin, metformin, a substance which suppresses the glucose production by the liver, sulfonylureas, substances which stimulate insulin secretion from the beta cells in the pancreas, α-glucosidase inhibitor, a substance which inhibits glucose absorption, and thiazolidine derivatives, substances which enhance insulin sensitivity, etc., and recently, exenatide, which is a GLP-1 analog, DPP IV inhibitors, SGLT-2 inhibitors, which inhibit glucose absorption in the kidney, etc. are used. However, adverse side effects including hypoglycemia caused by insulin, gastrointestinal side effects caused by metformin, etc., edema by caused by thiazolidine derivatives, etc. have been reported, and in addition, pancreatitis caused by GLP-1 analogs and DPP IV inhibitors, and urinary tract infection caused by SGLT-2 have also been reported. Therefore, research has been actively conducted to develop novel therapeutic agents for diabetes which can effectively lower blood glucose without causing side effects.